Trapped In Arkham City
by Arkham18
Summary: Batman has been taken to Arkham City by Professor Hugo Strange, along the way he meets new allies.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my very first story, so no flames please.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Look at what I found" "don't touch it man he'll kill you" "how long till the boss gets here" "he'll be here" "Reilly said he saw the bat, is he here too?" "in Arkham City?

Why would he come here? You guys just need to chill the hell out" Suddenly the window crashed open. "it's Batman!" but it wasn't batman at all it was Catwoman.

"what the hell?" "Sorry to disappoint you boys it's just little ol me." Said Catwoman she started fighting the men hitting them and clawing them, "We are gonna hurt

you" yelled one of them she then clawed his face multiple times. The next she broke his arm. The last guy she crushed his back by jumping on him. "Ah now that their

all taken care of it's time to get what I came for out of that safe." Said Catwoman She opened the safe "Try and get one over on me will you Harv I don't think so" said

Catwoman. She took the memory chip and put it in her phone as soon as she did she found herself at gunpoint. "Get your filthy paws off that now!" said Two-Face.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Arkham City

Chapter 2

Welcome to Arkham City

"AHHH" "Wake up Mr. Wayne we have much to discuss." "Strange? You won't get away with this!" "I already have."

_Flashback part 1_

"_This is Vicki Vale coming to you live from Arkham City, the controversial super prison built right here in the heart of Gotham, in a few moments Bruce Wayne will be live on _

_s__tage to discuss his sudden interest in Gotham politics, the infamous playboy millionaire has never been one to" she was cut off by Bruce Wayne "It's billionaire Vicki_

_millionaires are so last year"_

_End Of Flashback_

"AHHH" Bruce could feel the extreme pain every time Strange shocked him. "I assume that you thought yourself untouchable, well as you can see no one is untouchable."

Said Hugo Strange

_Flashback part 2_

"_Thank you thank you Gotham, imprisoned behind these walls gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city every inmate from Arkham Asylum  
><em>_  
>and Blackgate prison have been relocated to this facility, how can this be safe for the people of Gotham?" said Bruce Wayne to the audience.<em>

_End of\Flashback_

"AHHH, shut Arkham City down, it's out of control!" said Bruce, Hugo looked at Bruce and said "shut it down? By the end of tonight I will be a hero just like you, BATMAN!

_Flashback part 3_

"_Today I am starting the campaign to close Arkham City and make Gotham safe again." Afterward Tyger guards arrived and started dropping smoke bombs everywhere and _

_said that "Wayne is the priority target." There was nothing he could do as guards were closing in. "Hands in the air Wayne! We have Wayne." A guard hit Bruce in the face_

_with his rifle knocking him unconscious the last thing he heard before passing out was a Tyger guard saying in his comlink "Target secured."_

_End of flashback_

"I feel I should thank you capturing Bruce Wayne is so much easier that batman, and now that we have you Protocol 10 is ready to begin, it will be my legacy a monument to

your failure, and if you try to stop me I guarantee everyone will know your secret." That being said he left Bruce in the room alone than the lights came on and a television set

revealed Hugo speaking on it saying "you are mine new inmates let me introduce myself, I am Professor Hugo Strange and I am in charge of the Arkham City facility, up until

this point you have shown total disregard for the law society and yourself, by committing the actions that resulted in your being sent here, you have given up the right to a so

called normal life." Than the playback ended, and Bruce tried to find a way out because his hands were handcuffed, he shook around in the chair he was in until he fell out of

the chair and was on the ground. Than an alarm went off and a Tyger guard rushed in "What the hell are you doing? Did you think we wouldn't hear you?" He was about to

kick Bruce in the chest but Bruce grabbed his leg and broke it. The guard shrieked in pain, and then Bruce took an encryption key card from him. The guard yelled "help me!"

suddenly a guard came out of nowhere and hit Bruce in the cheek with his rifle then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into a television set cracking the screen.

Bruce gave a small yell indicating pain. While the guard yelled out "escape in progress" then he took Bruce by the hair and took him to the exit and threw him in "welcome to

Arkham City Wayne" next thing Bruce saw was dozens of inmates in a group being guarded by Tyger guards when they noticed him they said "what are you doing here

Wayne?" "Did you kill your butler?" "You're gonna die in here rich boy." You're gonna be my Bitch Wayne!" "You're mine!" The guards felt irritated and yelled "On the ground

now! And shot an inmate in the knee. The inmate was yelling and clutching his knee in intense pain. "Wayne you're in line A, move it rich boy." As he moved along he saw

Black Mask in the corner. Black Mask was holding Tyger guards at bay with a chair he seemed agitated as he was yelling "no one arrests Black Mask no one! Get me Strange!"

The guards replied "give it up Sionis!" a guard then broke his defenses and shocked him with a stun baton and kept kicking, hitting, and electrocuting him. As Bruce watched

then he proceeded into Line A "you two get out of the way Wayne get your ass up here" said a guard as Bruce moved up he saw the villain Deadshot disguised as a normal

inmate "Bruce Wayne, You're on my list, Bang!" As Bruce reached the end he saw several guards and Hugo Strange himself. As he drew near a guard grabbed his hair and

threw him in front of Strange. "lower your weapons Mr. Wayne will not be any trouble, will you Mr. Wayne, the cuffs can stay on we don't want to make things too easy, do

we." Then they shoved him into a small room with two other men with a large door that said Arkham on it which leads into Arkham City. The first man was up against the wall

"I can't believe I'm going to die here." The second man was Jack Ryder the reporter "Bruce Wayne? Great here I was reporting on your crumby press conference and now here

we both are I guess that will teach you to get involved in politics won't it?" Bruce answered "listen to me carefully when they open the door do not panic, stay close to me."

"Do you think I'm going to take advice from some guy who's never been in a fight?" "Stay calm they're trying to scare us" "sorry man it's every man for himself." Then the

doors to enter Arkham City opened.

**What a long chapter by the way Sonic doesn't appear until chapter 4 when he does he will be there for the rest of the story and I will add new things in here**

**because of his presence I don't want to spoil what I will change so I will leave it at that. **


	3. Chapter 3 Penguin

Chapter 3

Penguin

When the doors opened Jack Ryder rushed out and was immediately attacked by an inmate he had Ryder pinned down and was repeatedly punching and kicking Ryder in the

face. While Bruce was attacked by five inmates, Bruce grabbing each and twisting their arms till it broke. "If they only knew" he thought, once he finished the last inmate he

hurried to the inmate pounding Ryder and easily knocked him out "on your feet Ryder, I said get up" as he helped him up. When he looked up he saw Penguin in front of him

"well look who it is, welcome to hell brucey boy" said Penguin. Suddenly Bruce felt a pain in his leg which caused him to collapse to his knees causing Ryder to be knocked a

few feet away knocking him unconscious, Bruce looked behind him to see what happened it turned out an inmate attacked him from behind by hitting him in the back of the

knee with a pipe. He hit him a second time this time in the head knocking Bruce to the ground, he felt dizzy "Look at me Wayne Penguin's gonna hurt you!" said one of

Penguin's thugs. Suddenly Penguin was standing right over him, Penguin threw down the cigar which he was holding "Nighty Night" said Penguin as he kicked Bruce in the

face knocking him out.

When Bruce woke up he was thrown in front of Penguin, he noticed he was in an alleyway he was alone with Penguin and his thugs. "Wakey wakey Wayne, aw what's up? Do

you need me to call your butler?" Bruce looked at Penguin "Cobblepot." "Ah you remember me, I'm TOUCHED! Your family destroyed mine Wayne this, well let's just call this

good old fashion revenge." As Penguin talked he put brass knuckles on his hand. Bruce could see that Penguin wanted to beat him up with brass knuckles. He was about to

punch him with his now lethal hand but Bruce grabbed his hand and twisted it he could hear a sickening crack. Penguin Shrieked in pain "Get Him!" Bruce was still cuffed

which made it difficult to fight. "Hurt him, I think he's broken my bloody hand!" Bruce then used one of the thugs heads to break the cuffs, it was successful his hands were

free some of the thugs were astonished "He broke free! How'd he do that?" He afterward began to take them down, but he didn't dare use any of the moves that Penguin

could recognize, who was standing in the corner clutching his damaged hand. After all of Penguin's thugs were taken down, Bruce began climbing the building using ladders

while Penguin was taunting Bruce as he climbed saying "I knew you were too chicken to face me Wayne, go on! Run! Climb like a bloody monkey. It won't do you any good! I

own Arkham City! You hear me? I own this town!" Bruce knew this wasn't true Penguin just likes to think he owns everything. Then he reached the top of the building he used

his comlink to contact Alfred "Alfred have you got my location?" "only just sir, there's more interference than usual." Answered Alfred "I need an immediate drop on the roof of

the Ace Chemicals building" said Bruce "Of course" answered Alfred. Bruce began making his way to the top of Ace Chemicals while talking to Alfred, "I watched your

incarceration on the evening news. Was getting yourself arrested a part of your plan all along?" "Not exactly, although I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo Strange."

"and how was that?" "not good" replied Bruce "He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman, he also told me something called Protocol 10 will make him famous, I can't leave

Arkham City until I find out what it is." Bruce was nearly to the top of the building and his Batsuit still was not present he became slightly frustrated until "did it arrive sir?"

asked Alfred just then the Batwing drop a canister containing the Batsuit "Right on time." replied Bruce once he reached the canister and used a handprint to open it he suited

up he was now Batman, "Alfred I took an encryption key from a Tyger guard, I'm going to hack into their communications." He got out one of his gadgets and started to hack

Tyger communications he heard "All units this is air Tyger 4, we have confirmation that prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse, I repeat Catwoman is in the courthouse" "Is she in

danger?" said Strange's voice "affirmative target is being held by Dent, we believe he intends to kill her, how should we proceed?" Strange answered "Hm hm hm hm stand

down, let Two-Face have his fun." "understood" Batman began speaking to Alfred again and said "That doesn't sound good." "No it does not, Mr. Dent's predilection for all

things binary may not bode well for Ms. Kyle." "if there's one person in Arkham City that knows what's really going on it's her." Answered Batman before Batman could glide

off into the night a blue blur jumped over him and landed in front of him, he didn't seem to notice Batman behind him, he was accompanied by small a flying dog like creature.

**At last Sonic will appear alongside his friend Chip, I should also say that Tails and Amy appear too in some areas but I can't tell you when. **


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic And Chip

Chapter 4

Sonic and Chip

Batman walked towards them "who are you and what are you doing in Arkham City?" they both turned and as soon as the flying dog saw him he flew up to him and said

"want some chocolate?" in a very polite tone. Batman was slightly annoyed thinking "how could he think about chocolate at a time like this?" So he said no to him and the dog

just started eating it himself, the blue creature said "I'm Sonic and this is my friend Chip" who was still chewing on chocolate in midair, Sonic said "we are in Arkham City

because that man, uh Hugo Strange kidnapped Chip and I and locked us up here."

_Flashback _

"_Sonic I'm worried about Tails and Amy, they've been gone for a long time" said Chip, Sonic felt the same way as he replied "I know we should go look for them like now" _

_Sonic began running with Chip not far behind until suddenly a large pool was in the middle of his path it was invisible it appeared out of nowhere basically, Sonic fell in and _

_there was nothing he could do Chip tried to pull him out but he was too small to lift him, after Chip came out of the water he started to panic, until a man with glasses and a _

_beard was coming up behind Chip, this man was Hugo Strange he was the one who set the trap for Sonic, who was watching from underwater, he was trying to warn Chip but _

_didn't dare say a word underwater, so Strange grabbed Chip and covered his mouth so no one could hear his screams, and injected a shot into his neck, it was a tranquilizer, _

_Sonic watched in horror as this happened, once Chip was unconscious Hugo dropped him to the ground, Hugo waited until Sonic slipped into unconsciousness and then got _

_him out of the water,_

_When Sonic woke up he was tied up with Chip next to him, Chip looked terrified, in front of them was Hugo Strange he told them he wanted them to suffer and that they will _

_die in Arkham City "my super prison facility" next he tortured them he repeatedly shocked them and got a red hot metal crow bar and used it on them he continued until them _

_were unconscious again, when Sonic woke up this time he was already in Arkham City, he was in front of the main gate, he noticed he was surrounded by inmates they were _

_saying "why did Strange send him in here dead? We wanted to have fun with this bastard" Sonic didn't like their little comment so he got up. The inmates were freaking out _

_"we'll kill you hedgehog, Arkham City is gonna be your tomb!" said an inmate Sonic just simply used a homing attack on them all they seriously were resisting Sonic had to _

_repeatedly use a homing attack to knock them out, then he looked around something was wrong, where was chip? He searched around and just as he was about to start _

_panicking he found Chip cowering in the corner Sonic saw he still had bruises from what Strange had done to them earlier, Sonic helped Chip to his feet and Sonic tried to run _

_up the perimeter wall surrounding Arkham City to escape but just as he started going up the wall the wall itself shocked him, it seem Strange really didn't want him to escape. _

_When Sonic fell to the ground Chip rushed over "Sonic! Are you okay?" Sonic answered "Yeah, I'm fine" when Sonic recovered from the shock he started to run with Chip _

_following he ran to the Ace Chemicals building and ran up the building till he reached the top with Chip_

_End of Flashback_

"Anyway that's how we got here" said Sonic "so Strange tortured you and your friend into unconsciousness?" said Batman, Sonic replied "that's right it was extremely painful,

but I really wasn't concerned about what happened to me I was worried about what could have happened to Chip." Batman thought this was a very thoughtful choice,

suddenly Chip asked "why are you dressed as a bat?" Batman replied "I'm Batman and people must never know who I really am." Chip responded "But my friend Sonic is a

hero and everyone knows who he is" "well my case is different" As Batman was about to glide to Two-Face's Courthouse to save Catwoman but Sonic stopped him "wait can

we tag along with you?" "Why would you ask this?" said Batman "When Strange captured us he also told us he had spread the Chaos Emeralds all over this city. " Said Sonic

"what are Chaos Emeralds?" asked Batman "Chaos Emeralds are special gem objects that look like diamonds but they are full of power if they fell into the wrong hands that

could be dangerous" answered Sonic, Batman thought for a minute "Fine you can tag along, but be cautious Arkham City is the most dangerous place in the world." Batman

thought "if they get hurt then it will be my fault and I will never forgive myself."

**As you see in the flashback Sonic and Chip went looking for Tails and Amy and I already told you they will appear at some point, so you can probably guess where they are. And the Chaos Emeralds are spread across Arkham City what a problem.**


	5. Chapter 5 Two Face's Courthouse

Chapter 5

Two-Face's Courthouse

Batman said "First we have to save a woman called Catwoman from the courthouse down there" as he pointed there "if you say so" said Sonic. Batman jumped off the Ace

Chemicals building and Sonic ran he got to the courthouse instantly, Batman was surprised at the speed he had. When Batman got there the inmates were shouting at Sonic

"Your Mommy won't know who you are when we're done!" When they saw Batman they were shocked to see him "What the hell is he doing here!" when they finished the last

inmate, they went inside the courthouse and Chip was already inside he wanted to hide from the inmate he seem scared of Arkham City entirely Batman felt sorry for him he

seemed so scared. They walked up the stairs till they came to a window so they could see the courtroom inside was Two-Face flipping his coin, then he started talking to

himself. "The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect, fear, that's how we get respect show them all how we do things, we should be fair though this

is a court of justice after all, screw justice kill her and they'll all fear us" then he turned around and revealed his face. Chip saw it and he was grossed out he had a sickened

look on his face "wha…what's wrong with his face?" Batman said "half of his face got burned off that's why he calls himself Two-Face and why he always talks to himself" then

Two-Face yelled "bring out the defendant." Then he removed some drapes revealing Catwoman behind it hanging upside down over a vat of acid. "You certainly know how to

keep a girl hanging Harv, hey have you had some work done?" Two-Face didn't like what she just said and in response hit her in the face "that's for stealing from us no one

steals from us!" "I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty, untie me and I'll make it up to you" Two-Face thought for a minute "let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth." He

flipped his coin in the air he caught it and checked it, he got heads "this court is now in session" Sonic moved first and jumped through the window along with Batman, "what's

he doing here, screw you Two-Face!" yelled an inmate at least forty inmates fled only nine remained. "Our friend Batman has arrived and two other guests grab them and cut

them in two" yelled Two-Face to his men, it was no use Sonic and Batman defeated every thug in the room but Two-Face decided he'd seen enough "objection!" then he shot

Batman in the chest blasting him backward, "No" yelled Sonic and Chip at the same time. "Overruled" said Two-Face then he ran to where Catwoman was hanging and pointed

his gun to her head "heads or tails kitty cat." "Which one lets me out of here alive?" asked Catwoman. Two-Face flipped the coin he got tails "not this one, time to die!"

Catwoman looked unconcerned "I vote for a stay of execution" then she broke free and clawed Two-Face in the unscarred part of his face he yelled in pain then he lost balance

and fell off the platform and to the floor he looked up at her "no gun Harv? Shame, this is gonna hurt." She said as she extended her claws. "Two guns bitch!" yelled Two-Face

as he pulled out another gun as he was about to shoot her Batman grappled him up to tie him up, Two-Face tried to get free but to no avail. "and I thought it was cats that

had nine lives" then Batman dropped Two-Face into the same position as Catwoman was hanging over the acid tank. Catwoman came up to Two-Face "how's it hanging

Harv?" then she kicked him. Chip flew up to her and offered her chocolate, Catwoman said "Okay I will take it" she said it in a tone like she was wondering why. "anyone ever

tell you that your full of surprises?" asked Catwoman "I figured you could use my help Selina" "you're right, I think I chipped a nail back there" "funny" "so what do you need

Mister. Detective?" "Protocol 10, what do you know Selina?" "never heard of it" Batman did not look happy at here response "that's not what I wanted to here, what about

Strange?" Sonic then decided to speak up "what is Protocol 10?" Batman responded "I have no idea that's why I'm asking her" Catwoman continued "I don't trust Strange,

he's been missing for years and then he's suddenly put in charge of running Arkham City, rumor has it he's been working with Joker planning something very special just for

you, maybe that's Protocol 10" meanwhile in a nearby church Joker was about to shoot Catwoman in the head with a sniper in the tower "Twinkle twinkle little bat, watch me

kill your favorite cat ha ho ho ho ha *kof* kof*" back in the courthouse Catwoman was still talking "the ex-district attorney here said something about…" she was cut off

because Batman grapped her and pulled her out of the way of the shot he caught her by surprise "what the hell!" she screamed. Meanwhile in the church Joker said "see you

soon bats ha ha ha *kof*" "this place is dangerous, I like it, you're expecting a kiss?" Batman knew who shot at them "it was Joker, you're not safe here no one is" "nine lives

remember?" then she used her whip to jump out of the window and escape. Chip was waving as Catwoman left, Sonic rolled his eyes.

**There is something I should say, whenever Joker is Talking or Laughing and you see this *kof* that means he is coughing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Harley Quinn

Chapter 6

Harley Quinn

"We have to locate where the bullet entered the room and where it hit" Batman told Sonic and Chip. Then he used his detective mode to see where the bullet traveled, "the

bullet came from the nearby church, which is Arkham City's Medical Center." Sonic said you're amazing how'd you do that?" "Simple I have a vision in my mask that detects

things like that, I call it detective mode" then they walked over to Two-Face "you should have finished us off, we'll get out of this, and we'll be back for all three of you"

Batman answered "do I look scared Harvey?" "You should fate is all that stands in our way and if the coin says your time is up, you'll die!" Chip said that guy scares me." Then

they started exiting the courthouse then Batman heard Strange's voice on his comlink "Protocol 10 will commence in ten hours" when they arrived at the church there were

three of Joker's henchman outside they were dressed as clowns, Chip thought it was funny he was about to fly down and offer chocolate, until Batman stopped him telling him

"you can't trust them they work for Joker, everyone in here is a criminal remember?" "Sorry" said Chip, before they attacked they heard the thugs saying "Harley left us

outside to freeze to death the bitch, she's nice and warm in there." Sonic got mad "hey watch the language!" "It's the hedgehog, and the bat kill them!" Sonic and Batman

beat they easy while they convinced Chip to throw chocolate at them with difficulty, "cut it out you stupid flying bastard." When they were all down Batman gave Sonic and

Chip blue tooth like things so they could contact Alfred when he did and they could listen to inmates communications. Batman contacted Alfred "We're at the church, it looks

like Harley Quinn is inside" "that dreadful woman is no doubt setting a trap for you three" "We'll be fine Quinn never was too smart" Sonic asked who's Harley Quinn?" "Harley

is Joker's girlfriend" they entered the Church with Harley waiting "comin through B-man." As she ran towards they Batman punched her once and she fell to the ground

already "Ow" she screamed as they were about to apprehend her they noticed there were four thugs all armed "let the lady go or you three and all these people all get bullets

in their heads!" They noticed they had hostages they couldn't take the risk, Harley had just got up on her feet "I think you should do what he says it would be a shame to get

blood all over my nice new outfit, what do you guys think, like it what am I saying of course you who wouldn't, so anyway here's the deal Mister J is really not up for a visit

right now he's not feeling himself, well he actually he was earlier but that's not what I meant. He's not doing so good and that idiot I captured and sent to him didn't help, I've

seen more smarts from these bozos. I've gotta run boys if they try anything funny kill them!" Then she walked to the door in a really girly kind of walk, when she reached the

door she blew the heroes a kiss then ran away. Batman whispered to Sonic and Chip "attacking armed thugs head on is suicide, but I have a plan" then Batman threw down a

smoke bomb and he grabbed Sonic's arm and Chip's head and grappled up to a gargoyle with Sonic and Chip. The thugs were panicking "where have they gone?" "They

disappeared, their gonna get us" then Batman told Sonic to get the thug with a hostage while Batman took two at a time, when all the thugs were down Batman yelled "the

room is secure" he said to the hostages, Then the three began making their way up to the top of the church to confront Joker, when they got there there were several

explosives, two statues of Joker with a television for a head, and the sniper "there's the gun, it looks like it's being controlled remotely by Joker" then he scanned it, "Guys we

can find were Joker is in Arkham City now" said Batman they tried to leave but the trapdoor was locked, then the TV's on the statues turn on and Joker was on it, the lighting

was dark but you could still tell it was him "well look who it is, the bat, the hedgehog, and the fairy boy ha ha, I haven't seen you bats since, how long has it been? Let's see

there was an asylum some monsters and oh that's right you left me to die, now you probably don't remember it that way but who cares? You just need to worry about the

bombs hurry up now clocks ticking." Then the TV's started a countdown from five, "hurry we can get out of here if we jump out the window" they all jumped out of the window

just as the church exploded. "Alfred I've got a lock on the signal used to remotely control the sniper rifle, Joker's behind this." "Was there ever any doubt?" "the radio signal

will lead us right to him" "good luck to you three."

**Next chapter they go after Joker finally.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Steel Mill Joker's Funland

Chapter 7

The Steel Mill/Joker's Funland

Then they followed the signal until they reached the industrial district then they reached the Sionis Steel Mill but Joker had changed it and put up decorations to make it look

like a fun place there was a big sign over the Steel Mill that said Joker's Funland there were several neon bright lights and clown faces everywhere there was even a big Ferris

wheel, suddenly Joker's voice echoed through the Steel Mill "welcome inmates you are now taking your first tentative steps toward a better world, a world of fun, mischief and

best of all a world where the only person you need to answer to is yours truly heh heh heh. I know what you're thinking. Is it all true? Is life at Joker Enterprises everything

it's rumored to be? Sadly, it is. All of it, but look at the bright side, At least you know what you're getting yourself into and I can promise you this. You'll never leave." Sonic

asked "has he always been that insane?" Batman answered "yes, yes he has" Chip was complaining "this place is crazy, and I'm running out of chocolate." When they reached

the Steel Mill's chimneys they heard Harley's voice "listen up dumbasses and listen carefully. As you know Mister J is… he's… he's not himself, and the last thing he needs is

some so called superheroes coming in here and stopping his recuperation. That's where you come in morons you need to protect the Steel Mill protect it with your life because

if you fail I'll make sure you're miserable lives don't mean zip. You got it? Good." Then Batman called Alfred again "Alfred we need a way into the Sionis Steel Mill" "have you

tried the front door sir?" "Why didn't I think of that?" "It was obviously too easy, let's see if all the entrance routes are locked down than, no its suicide." "The main chimney

ok than, Sonic, Chip we are going in the chimney" Chip said "th-the chimney?" "Yes the chimney" then Batman grappled up to the chimney and they landed on a thin wire

they were careful to get to a ledge to make their way to the inside of the Steel Mill, Chip was already complaining "the last of my chocolate is melting" Sonic said "Chip this is

important I'll get you more Chocolate later" "yay" soon they made it to the bottom of the chimney and found an entrance to the inner part of the Steel Mill when they got

there they were under the floor of the room they had to crawl to an entrance to the room so they went to a vent and saw the main room of the Steel Mill including the

manager's office the office was two stories high there were no stairs to it the entire room was customized and had many lights and the manager's office had a horrible clown

face on it with glowing yellow eyes and a mouth with a door on it as the entrance. There were at least fifty thugs in the room most of them armed. Suddenly the door to the

office opened and Harley stepped to the edge of the office door careful not to fall, and she dragged out someone that Sonic recognized "no not you, please not you." Said

Sonic quietly with a scared tone in his voice.

**Who does Sonic recognize? Find out next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8 Tails

Chapter 8

Tails

Harley had Tails captive, she had his twin tails tied together so he couldn't get away from her, "I promised you some entertainment right boys." Said Harley Then Tails said in

a terrified tone "please I did my best" Harley didn't seem to care "well you should have tried harder!" then she kicked him out of the office. Sonic watched in horror as his best

friend plummeted two stories to the ground the fall knocked him unconscious Harley said "that useless fox has failed Mister J, and you know what that means." Then the thugs

were yelling at her "kill kill kill kill" then Harley responded with "I think we can do better than that. Get in here Mister Hammer!" "Harley!" called Joker "Coming Mister J" then

she ran back into the office. The thugs were chanting "Hammer Hammer Hammer" Sonic said to Batman "we have to hurry we can't let her hurt him!" then they continued

along the passageway until they reached another vent, they saw Tails was awake but Mister Hammer was advancing on him! Hammer had a missing arm and has a huge

sledgehammer meant to kill. He had a clown face with tattoos on his chest. Tails screams was ear-piercing Mister Hammer raised his Hammer about to crush him. Tails knew

this was his end any second now Hammer would bring the Hammer down on him. Sonic was horrified his best friend was about to die and all he could do was watch. Chip

seemed scared for Tails life too. Hammer began to bring the hammer down until Harley interrupted "Stop! Change of plan, take him to the smelting chamber. Mister J wants

this one to suffer a little longer! Right then, the rest of you idiots get out of here. You know what you have got to do! Go get the snowman and bring him back here right

NOW! He's going to pay for screwing over Mister J. I need him back here like yesterday!" Then a thug grabbed Tails and pushed him down then dragged him away while most

of the thugs ran outside following Harley's orders when they were all gone there were only nine thugs left none armed. When Batman Sonic and Chip made it to the end of the

tunnel they reached vents that they could open, before they did the thugs were saying "what was Harley talking about?" "Sounds like she's declared war on Freeze" "what's he

got to do with all this?" "How should I know? She's always freaking out nowadays Joker must really be sick after all." "I guess, I always figured he'd last forever you know

what I mean." "Maybe it had something to do with all that crap back at Arkham Island you saw what happened right?" "Only what was on the TV he was like some freaking

monster he was huge I thought he was gonna start ripping choppers out of the air." Sonic decided he'd heard enough he jumped out of the vent along with Batman and they

began beating up the thugs "well look who didn't get blown to pieces by Mister J's lovely trap. Don't let them get away again boys." Said Harley's voice through the office

door, then a thug grabbed a crate and threw it at Sonic it actually hit his arm the crate shattered as it hit. When the last thug was down the office doors opened and Harley

stepped out to the opening "what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! Well there's no way you're getting to Mister J we're safe and sound up here you

can just stay down there and burn!" then Batman contacted Alfred "Alfred Joker's hold up in the manager's office in the Steel Mill" "I'm sure you'll find a way" "of course we

will, some of his goons dragged a friend of Sonic's away we're going to save him first then deal with Joker" Batman Sonic and Chip quickly ran to the direction Tails was taken

and there was a Harley Quinn statue it said "Listen if anyone asks about Mister J tell them he's fine, no don't tell them anything, well tell them that you're not going to talk

about it and then shoot them in the face! Ok?" then they thought Harley wasn't only crazy she didn't have good vocabulary. Finally they reached the smelting chamber once in

two thugs were saying "did you hear the noise he was making?" "I like it when they scream like that" "heh me too he was one of the loud ones though a real screamer you

know what I mean?" "If he knew what us and Hammer was gonna do to him he'd do more than scream" "do you remember the last guy he got his hands on I kind of felt sorry

for him an ally of that stupid hedgehog you know the red guy we broke his legs and threw him in a smelting tank, still it was funny right?" "heh heh I took photos" "where did

you get a camera from?" "Penguin he's got everything as long as you can pay his price." This got Sonic really upset so he knocked them out. Sonic whispered to Batman

"come to think of it Knuckles has been missing for some time and those jerks killed him I can't believe it." Then they moved closer to where Tails was he was guarded by two

thugs he was tied to a chair and looked like he had been crying he spoke up pleading to the thugs "please don't do it again" "sorry fox but Harley wants you to hurt for not

fixing up The Joker she seems pretty upset" "there's nothing I can do he's too far gone" "yeah" "his toxin level it's off the chart I don't know how he's still alive, please just let

me go" "this was supposed to be your last chance to make things good Harley says if you can't fix the boss we gotta hurt you. Bad" "oh god please, please don't I'm begging

you" "stop crying, if it makes you feel better I'm gonna enjoy hurting you" "yeah me too" "oh god, OH GOD, HELP, HELP ME SOMEONE" "shut up your blue friend isn't here to

save you this time. We are not like your enemy that stupid man that looks like an egg you're dealing with Joker and Harley Quinn now." Sonic was in agony listening to this

but they couldn't save him until the rest of the thugs in the room there were only three left one on its own and the two guarding Tails. When they got the one on its own the

thugs guarding Tails heard it "They're here don't let them get in" Tails yelled "Help Me! Someone" "Shut up fox I hear anymore of your yapping and I'll blow your face off!"

Tails began crying after he said that "oh please, help me!" "shut up bastard your my ticket out of here" Harley yelled through her speakers around the Steel Mill "If you don't

stop them I'll tell Mister J and he'll cut off your legs and make you tap dance. And he'll do it to you too foxboy." Just then Sonic took out the last thug. Harley yelling into the

speaker "how do you think Mister J is gonna get better if you idiots fail to stop the rodents! I'm running out of idiot henchman." When they reached Tails, "Sonic, please help

me" Sonic ran over and untied him from the chair and untied his tails he noticed the thugs had tortured him with a red hot pipe and had done other things that were

unspeakable. Batman asked "can you stand?" Tails answered "give me a second what's wrong with these people that crazy woman thinks I can fix the Joker" Sonic asked

"what are you doing here anyway?" Tails answered "well I was in my workshop until A man named Hugo Strange captured me and handed me over to Harley for me to fix

Joker I guess they chose me because I am smart. But sometimes they send random doctors and sometimes regular people." Batman asked "what's wrong with Joker?" Tails

answered "there's something in his blood some kind of toxin it's killing him, he blames something called Titan" Batman answered "Titan" Tails answered "yeah you know what

he's talking about? He kept going on about his last laugh." Suddenly Harley interrupted "Uh, uh foxboy isn't that information supposed to be confidential?" Tails said "what's

happening how does she know what we're saying?" Harley interrupted again "keep that door sealed up nice-n tight boys, we don't want the vermin escaping do we?" Tails said

"at least they won't be getting in we're safe right?" Batman saw a large electrical machine in the corner Tails asked "what are you doing" Batman answered "We've got to get

out of here someone has to stop Joker." Then Batman pulled out an electric gun which he called the Remote Electrical Charge. "Tails get to the Church it's the safest place in

Arkham City." Said Sonic "we have to go after Joker" Chip said "want some chocolate" Tails answered "okay I haven't had anything to eat Joker and Harley have been starving

me" Sonic and Chip then followed Batman to stop Joker.

**I know I replaced Dr. Stacey Baker's role with Tails and we finally see Joker in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9 Joker

Chapter 9

Joker

Batman used the Remote Electrical Charge to open a blast door. And made it to the other side of the room where thugs were welding the door that Harley ordered closed,

once they took them down they returned to the loading bay and Harley opened the door to the office and asked "how did you get out of the smelting chamber you three?

What did you build, tell me tell me!" Joker interrupted "Harley get back in here, I think I'm dying!" Harley for the first time looked scared and said "now see what you've done,

scam guys! Coming Mister J" then Sonic tried to do a homing attack on her but she closed the office door in time. "Too slow you big ugly hedgehog!" said Harley "Harley stop

screwing around out there *kof* *kof*" then Batman used his remote electrical charge to use a large hook to break open the office doors when the hook struck not only the

doors broke open the entire clown face surrounding it fell apart and too the ground "what's wrong with you guys you come into Mister J's home and start smashing it to

pieces, don't you know he's sick!" then Batman grappled to the two story ledge to the office he began climbing until a man kicked him in the face and caused him to fall to the

ground almost crushing Sonic and Chip. The attacker was Mister Hammer, "surprise meet Mister Hammer he's gonna teach you some manners" said Harley, Hammer swung

his hammer around and tried to hit Sonic in the face he managed to hit Sonic's leg "ouch" luckily he didn't swing hard enough to break his leg. "Hold still while I pound your

face into the dirt, you're not going to reach The Joker I will stop you" suddenly several thugs came out "there's nowhere to hide my boys will find you and beat the living crap

out of you, you guys need to make sure you hit them hard this time." Then Hammer made another comment "I will leave you smeared across this room" Batman jumped on

him and hit Hammer in the head knocking him out "yes" said Sonic in a victorious tone suddenly "No!" went Harley's voice then they could hear her crying. Chip asked "why is

Harley crying maybe chocolate will cheer her up" then they all jumped up to the office. Harley was leaning over to a chair which Joker was sitting in his arm went limp as they

came closer Harley cried harder. "why why why why why?" said Harley as they got closer Chip asked politely want some chocolate." "shut up" yelled Harley. Batman said "get

out of our way Quinn," "leave us alone B-man… just leave me with him." Batman didn't listen "I said move!" he grabbed her arm and threw her aside. Sonic and Chip said

"you didn't have to throw her" as they moved closer to Batman to see what he was doing Batman acted like he see hear them as he used detective mode to see if he really

was dead it read "deceased". Harley was yelling "this is all your fault you've hounded him for years beat him to a pulp and for what! Why are you so mean?" then someone

jumped on Batman and Sonic's back, it was Joker it was a trap Joker put sleeping gas masks on their faces! "Surprise, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You fell for the old fake Joker

gag." said Joker. Batman and Sonic got him off their backs but it was too late the effect was already starting they both felt dizzy. Joker and Harley didn't see Chip as a threat

but he was yelling "leave them alone!" Harley grabbed a baseball bat customized to look like a candy cane. and smacked him with it sending Chip souring across the room

until he hit the wall and fell unconscious. Sonic said weakly "no then Harley got in front of the now dizzy Batman and Sonic and said "batter up" and beat Sonic with her bat

until unconsciousness. With Joker watching in the background, then Harley hit Batman as hard as she could with her bat knocking him out the last thing he heard was The

Joker's sickening cackle.

**Uh-oh captured, what happens next?**


	10. Chapter 10 Catwoman & Ivy

Chapter 10

Catwoman & Ivy

_Meanwhile_

Catwoman was eyeing Hugo Strange's confiscated goods vault wanting to retrieve her stolen goods "sounds like the detective will be busy with The Joker for a while, good,

gives this kitten some time to play, so what next? Help tall brooding and handsome or help myself to all the loot Professor Strange has locked up in that vault of his. I know

difficult choice right. Hm what will it be find Croc and have him rip a hole into the vault? Ask Penguin for some explosives? Not my styles I always prefer a woman's touch in

these situations, stay where you are Ivy I'm coming to get you." Catwoman said to herself "I need to get my kit from my apartment, no way I can face Ivy without my things,

I'll be naked without them." She said to herself again. She started traveling to her apartment on the way she past Two-Face's Courthouse and overheard Two-Face's men

saying "I thought Two-Face ran away after Batman and Catwoman kicked his ass" "no he's going to be fine he's coming back, no one knows how but he'll be back." Catwoman

ignored their comments and continued when she arrived there were some of Two-Face's thugs waiting "how are we supposed to find out where she lives anyway?" "Two-Face

said she lives somewhere near here." "So what, how does he know?" "How am I supposed to know, I don't question the boss and you shouldn't either" "I know. How come

he's so pissed all of a sudden anyway?" "Oh I don't know maybe it's because Catwoman left him hanging over that acid tank." "Really how come I miss all this stuff?" "Maybe

it's because you spend half your life talking crap and the other half on the crapper." Catwoman didn't want to hear it anymore she pounced on one "look out it's the cat." She

clawed them all to unconscious. She wasn't playing around "no one goes near my home." Then she entered her apartment and retrieved her gadgets "okay Selina time to find

Ivy let's hope she's forgiven me, of course she has she wouldn't hold a grudge." She searched around Arkham City and found a large Hotel covered in vines and plants "well

what do we have here, weird out of place plants, check, hypnotized henchmen check, and the oh so subtle odor of rotting pumpkins, check, looks like I've found the entrance

to Ivy's lair." Then she noticed Ivy had multiple men hypnotized into working for her their eyes were glowing green. When she took them down she entered the Hotel when

she did she saw multiple plants vines and pod's, Catwoman began calling for Ivy "hello, Ivy are you here?" suddenly Ivy answered in a voice both sounding large and sounded

like echo's "you shouldn't have come here!" then some bushes moved out of the way revealing Poison Ivy herself behind it Catwoman responded to her previous comment "aw

come on you're not seriously going to hold that against me forever are you?" Ivy answered obviously angry "you killed them all!" "They were just flowers Ivy I'll buy you some

new ones, I know a place that..." she was cut off because a vine grabbed her leg and pulled her two stories down "come on red can't we just…" she was cut off again by the

pods releasing hypnotized henchmen when they walked out they were moaning resembling a zombie Catwoman joked "hey pammy here's an idea if you want a boyfriend try

the dating route." Ivy kept taunting "you can't outrun nature Selina, my spores will fill your lungs and kill you from within. "She took out the henchman by breaking his arm.

Catwoman moved to the next floor. Ivy said "do you really think you can beat Mother Nature? I've spent weeks perfecting the toxins that will destroy your pathetic meat sack

of a body." Catwoman finally made it back to the floor Ivy was on. Catwoman asked "are we done yet Ivy. I only want to talk that's all." "Ivy replied "If you're still breathing

it's not over." "Look Ivy I just need your help" Ivy answered "Never!" then a vine grabbed Catwoman's leg again this time it hung her upside down Catwoman said to herself

"not again." Because she knew she had just been captured again. Ivy walked towards Catwoman and said "you've got some nerve Selina." Than a suspicious looking vine

came close to Catwoman having the behavior of a snake like it was about to bite. Catwoman had no idea what the vine could do to her

**Well that's just great, Catwoman has been captured by Poison Ivy and Batman Sonic and Chip captured by Joker and Harley Quinn, next we see what's been **

**going on with Batman.**


	11. Chapter 11 Joker's Plan

Chapter 11

Joker's Plan

Batman was waking up, his vision was still slightly blurred but it got better every second he saw Harley coming near she reached for his mask to see who he is until Joker

stopped her "get back here Harley, *kof* *kof* *kof*" Harley answered "but I wanna know who he is sweetie." Then she walked aside and Joker answered her "no one's who

you think they are my dear why spoil the fun?" Batman looked around him he saw he was tied to a chair he couldn't move at all he looked to his left and saw Sonic and Chip

were tied too Chip was struggling to get free, while Sonic seemed to be freaking out that he can't move. When Batman gained the strength to speak he said to Joker "It was

all a lie, there's nothing wrong with you." "Nice of you to say, but you of all people should know there's plenty wrong with me, take my blood for example, I wish somebody

would this stuff is killing me heh heh heh heh heh." They noticed Joker's face had multiple sores all over his face they all looked infected, Batman said "why should we care?"

Sonic said "that was rude" Batman gave him a annoyed look Sonic backed off Joker said "well you should care, because now theres a teeny little bit of me in you too." Batman

looked aside and saw blood samples were being pumped into his Sonic's and Chip's bodies which will infect them all with the same disease as Joker! Upon realizing this Chip

seemed scared "why would you do this?" in a scared and sad tone Joker answered "oh come on *kof* *kof* don't tell me it's not what you three have always wanted, look you

three we're running out of time I need your help I nearly had a cure it was so close and then it was taken from me." Batman was angry so he responded without thinking "so

we die I'm fine with that." Sonic said "but I care and I care about Chip and what could happen to him I mean when we first met he lost his memory!" Batman said "sorry I

didn't mean it but Chip lost his memory?" Joker interrupted "if you don't care listen what I have to say imagine sucking down that last breath knowing that Gotham is doing

the same ho ho ho." Batman asked "what are you talking about?" "Oh didn't I say? I've spent weeks shipping samples of my blood to emergency rooms all over the city." "So

that's Protocol 10 poison Gotham, I expected more." "Protocol 10 *gasp* never heard of it. Hold tight." Batman thought "man did we just come here for nothing!" Then Joker

grabbed Batman Sonic and Chip's chairs and pushed them out the windows. Chip screamed on the way down. Joker yelled out to them "I'll be in touch ha ha" when they hit

the ground Batman noticed he had an iPhone taped to his back Batman tore it off while Sonic and Chip listened. Batman spoke to it "we're listening" Joker appeared on the

screen "is someone feeling a little down?" "What do you want?" "Oh cheer up it won't kill you, oops heh heh heh heh heh heh." "Where is the cure? Who has it?" "I had our

coldhearted friend Mister Freeze making it but he's gone dark on me." "We'll find him." "I bet you…" Batman crushed the phone and took the memory chip out so he could still

hear Joker's messages. Batman called Alfred "Alfred Joker's poisoned us he may have poisoned Gotham too. Mister Freeze has the only cure." "What are you waiting for than

he's in Arkham City find him." "If only it was that simple, he'll be somewhere cold he needs to be kept at sub-zero temperatures to survive." "I don't wish to worry you but it

is in the middle of winter out there." "I noticed. I've calibrated the cowl to track heat signatures we'll find the coldest point in Arkham City." "Good luck." Batman turned to

Sonic and Chip "new plan we're going after Mister Freeze." "Who's that?" "A villain who can't be above zero temperature, or he will die." Then they were off to find Freeze.

**OMG, Joker injected his blood into all three of them so if they don't get the cure from Freeze they will all die!**


	12. Chapter 12 The GCPD Building

Chapter 12

The GCPD Building

Batman, Sonic and Chip could feel the cold air of Arkham City as it snowed, they were on their way to finding Mister Freeze, and they were following Batman in order to find

where Freeze was. Suddenly they all heard Joker's voice on their comlinks "oh I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, a hotline straight to my bestest friends in the world,

just think I can call you up whenever I get bored ha ha *kof* *kof* I think our relationship is really maturing here. The next thing you know we'll be exchanging emails or

meeting up for romantic dinners." Sonic said "that was awkward." Then they heard someone calling for help. Then they went to the source of the screams and found a man

dressed in a thick jacket. Batman asked "what are you doing here?" "someone's after me he's trying to kill me!" "Who?" asked Sonic "I have no idea I think he works for

Strange that bastard, he has me here working on his tower no sooner is it fully operational he has me thrown in here." "Will chocolate cheer you up?" asked Chip "no I'm

allergic thanks for the offer." "What were you working on." asked Batman "the specifications were…" suddenly a gunshot was fired and struck the man killing him instantly.

Batman told Sonic "I have to scan the area for evidence it's the only way to find out who killed this man." Then when they finished they followed the gunshot and found the

shell casing but no sign of the shooter the shell casing had signed on it _Deadshot._ "Alfred, take a look at what I just uploaded to the batcomputer." "is that what I think it is?"

"yes Deadshot is in Arkham City." "What's he doing there is he a prisoner?" "It seems unlikely but "I'm not ruling anything out." "so it's the world's greatest detective and the

world's fastest hedgehog versus the world's deadliest assassin, who's going to win?" "not him" then he told Sonic we'll deal with him later right now we have to find Freeze."

Soon they reached their destination. "the old GCPD building? Freeze must be using one of the old forensics labs we've got to get in there." They got near the building and

heard Joker's crew's voices "whats stopping it?" "the door it's shut tight." "you keep trying to get in I'll blow their faces off if they try to get out." Then they decided to beat

them up "their here!" they were no match for them then they entered the building and heard a walkie talkie going off "hello are you there? Aw for the love of… if any of you

idiots at the GCPD are still capable of breathing switch to channel puffin zero, you got it puffin zero!" it was Penguin. Batman took the walkie talkie. If I hack this radio we'll be

able to hack all of Penguin's communications when they were done they entered the next room. Suddenly Sonic's comlink started going off and he heard Tails voice "hello are

you on this channel?" "yeah I'm here." "hey Sonic I just got to the Church just like you said, if you need any help than you can call me." "thanks Tails" when they entered the

next room they heard some of Penguin's men saying "Joker's crew are still outside Mr. Cobblepot." "Good make sure it stays that way." When they took out the first man a

siren started beeping on a collar he was wearing. So Penguin will know whenever his men are taken down "I've lost one of you idiots let's end it there." Then all of his men ran

in their direction. They waited till they got close and Sonic performed a homing attack on all of them except one who dropped his weapon and surrendered. Batman grabbed

him by his neck "where's Freeze." "he's in the museum Penguin's got him." Then Penguin's voice interrupted "I'll have to cut that tongue out of your head boy, I don't like

people telling tales on me." "no! I... I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot he made me tell him." Then Batman knocked him unconscious then Penguin's voice echoed through the whole

building "you can have him Batman I'm safe and sound in my museum and I know you are working with the hedgehog try and get me if you like, /I've got plenty of surprises

waiting if you do, starting right now!" then a small earthquake started "that doesn't sound good then some security gates locked all the doors and Penguin's laugh echoed

through the building in triumph. Batman simply used a password to open the gates and then they exited the building. To go and save Freeze but they had to hurry Joker's

blood running through their veins could kill them at any moment. Sonic didn't look to good he started coughing like Joker and on Sonic and Chip's faces mysterious toxic

looking veins were showing.

**Sorry about the lack of chapter's lately I've been busy, and by the way congratulations to Batman Arkham City for winning awards such as best action **

**adventure game, and Joker as character of the year. Joker was shown with a script saying "Batman Arkham World" could this be the title to the next Batman **

**game? **


	13. Chapter 13 Penguin's Museum

Chapter 13

Penguin's Museum

Sonic and Chip weren't feeling too good Joker's blood was getting to them, Batman was still trying to fight the illness, They knew they had to get to Penguin's Museum to rescue

Mister Freeze. Then the bridge near The GCPD building exploded, then Sonic and Batman's comlinks went off and they heard Penguin's voice "see I told you it would work, blow

the bridges cut off the clown's forces, easy." Then a thug said "But Mr. Cobblepot, we're stuck too!" "So?" "We can't get back." "And your point is?" "Well it's just you left us over

here with The Joker's crew." "Try and take some of them out before you die son, ha ha ha ha." "You bastard." Batman flew while Sonic ran to the museum, when they got there,

there were henchmen blocking the front door. Sonic just used a homing attack on them all. When they entered the building, there was a thug holding a knife. "This is Penguin's

turf you freaks, I'm gonna cut you up into tiny pieces for breaking in here." Then Batman broke him arm and let Sonic finish him. As they continued further an animatronic T-Rex

appeared which scared the daylights out of Chip. When they went downstairs, there were thugs holding a man hostage with a shirt that read _Dead Cop. _When they rescued the

cop Batman asked if he was part of Gordon's team, he was. After their conversation Chip said in a weaker voice "want some…chocolate?" it doesn't take a genius to know that

Sonic and Chip were getting weaker. Then they entered the next room, and painted on the wall was _New Recruits This Way. _Then they followed the pathway into a giant gladiator

room with several inmates behind fences and around the sides of the room were electric fences. Then the door closed behind them "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sonic


	14. Chapter 14 Gladiator Pit

Chapter 14 Gladiator Pit

Batman looked up and saw a cop pleading for help. "Help me" he said weakly, and then they heard a gunshot and the cop fell dead. "Oh no" said Chip, then Penguin emerged.

Sonic decided to joke around "Oh hi are you happy feet?" That got Penguin angry. "Very funny hedgehog but it won't be so funny when I have you killed and stuffed!" then

Batman was about to throw a batarang at Penguin. But Penguin stopped him by saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then he turned to the biggest of his henchmen he

looked like Mister Hammer he even had an arm missing it had to be hammer's brother. Penguin then said "So Batman are you and your friends here for the cops? The iceman?

Or me? Heh heh heh" "We were only here for Freeze and the hostages. But now we're taking you down too." Penguin didn't seem to care "Oh aren't you scary. Ha ha ha ha"

"You're about to find out." "Am I really?" then he put a cigar in his mouth and a thug lit it for him. "Listen, I'm what you call a collector. If someone wants it I like to think I've

got it. If I don't have it, I get it. So here's the thing, I've got three open cabinets with your names on it, just waiting to be filled. And as luck would have it, here you are

standing right where I want you. So what do you think? Are any of you going to be good boys and give up nicely?" Sonic answered "Yeah right I'm not giving up" then Batman

said "You're not giving orders anymore Cobblepot." Penguin smiled "I was hoping you'd say that. Look around you." They did there were so many inmates around waiting to

fight them. Chip got scared and said "Sonic there's so many of them" then Penguin continued with his speech "This horrible bunch of psychopaths are all begging to join up

with me. But unfortunately for them I only take the best, and today, best means whoever can kill you three." Then he yelled out "Come on out lads it's initiation time!" then

he opened the gates and the inmates were flooding out. There were like forty coming out at once. Penguin was yelling in the backround "Kill them! Kill them! KILL THEM!"

Sonic tried a homing attack on them while Batman was breaking their limbs. He wanted to get it over with fast. Chip was hiding but an inmate found him and said "Hey get

out here idiot!" then the inmate actually hit him. Sonic got mad so he did a homing attack on him which caused the inmate to sour across the room. "Are you okay?" asked

Sonic, "I'm okay" Penguin heard that and said "Aw isn't that nice. But you won't be around to save him when I kill you." Sonic didn't answer, and then Batman finished off the

last inmate. This enraged Penguin. "You weren't supposed to do that." Then he shot down a giant cage. "You're forcing me to bring out the big guns." Then a Titan thug

emerged from it. "Oh no" said Chip, "It's one of those Titan guys!" said Sonic, Penguin seemed pleased "Aw he doesn't look happy to see you. Good luck" then he left the

room. The Titan was really angry he charged at them but missed. Batman hit him while Sonic did homing attacks. Then Batman punched the Titan's head so hard it knocked

him out. Then Batman threw a batarang at the gate control which opened the gate to escape. Then Batman contacted Alfred "We found Penguin." "And Mister Freeze? Have

you located the cure yet?" "Not yet. The situation is worse than we thought, Penguin has a supply of the Titan formula." Then Oracle's voice started talking on the comlink

"He's got what? How'd he get Titan off Arkham Island? What's going on here? Your suit's bio readings are spiking." Sonic and Chip heard Oracle so they said "Hi Oracle." Then

Batman said "Nice of you to join us Oracle. Alfred bring Barbara up to speed." "Of course" "But…" "We'll be in touch" then they proceeded to follow Penguin.


End file.
